Businesses rely on software applications which handle various functions from financials to management of resources. However, such software applications need to tested to ensure that software applications are running properly.
To assist in testing the software applications, automated test tools were developed. These automated test tools may work fine in some systems, but do not render trustworthy results in other systems. For example, in a situation where there are multiple client systems engaging in a process, each of the client systems may take a different path from the other. In such a path, each client system executes single or multiple process steps. However, in such a situation where the client systems are physically and logically separate and distinct from each other, a complete test automation of a process running on such client systems has not been feasibly possible.
In other existing situations, a load test tool is provided that uses rendezvous points to submit the execution of load test scripts until a certain number of users have reached a specified point in the process of the load test. This tool provides that its controller pauses each script on a previously-defined point until a certain number of scripts within the test has reach this point. The load test tool is not designed for functional testing of applications.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a complete test automation of a process running on separated systems, and a need exists to allow for functional testing of the process in such a situation.